


Back To You

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Memory Loss, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Forty two days later(but really, who’s counting),Steve got a call in the middle of the night from an unknown number.“Hello?”“Captain Rogers, It’s T’Challa,” The voice says on the other end. “It’s Bucky.”Steve jolts up straight in bed, immediately on alert from the weariness in T’Challa’s tone. “What’s wrong?”“He’s in heat,” T’Challa says, voice pinched and directly to the point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my head for too long so I finally just sat down and wrote it
> 
> I personally think there can never be enough ABO fics so, lol here's another one
> 
> enjoy!

When Steve left Bucky in Wakanda, they had left things pretty much wrapped up in a nice little bundle, the only thing missing being an elaborately tied bow. Bucky remembered Steve, at least he remembered their friendship, and he seemed to finally be coming back to himself. 

Steve took it as a win and started working on accepting this as their new normal.

Of course, there was still the fact that Bucky didn’t remember the other parts of their history, the past that still kept Steve up at night and made him _ache_ to have Bucky back with him, but Bucky was going back into cryo, and it would be unbelievably selfish for Steve to put his own needs in front of Bucky’s health and mental stability. 

This was Bucky’s choice, Bucky’s life, Steve was going to respect that, everything else screaming in him to not do that be damned.

When Steve got back home, he had no idea how long it would be before he saw Bucky again, and a lot of other things in his life had gone to shit, so he threw himself into training and his work. 

And it helped, for the day time at least. That still left the nights when Steve would go home to an empty bed and the alpha in him would beg him to go out and find a warm body to help alleviate some on the tension, but another part of him, the bonded part, knew he couldn’t do that, not with Bucky actually back and alive. 

It had tore Steve up to lose Bucky, but part of him was never able to fully mourn him, and that always set Steve more on edge. It didn’t make sense fully until Bucky came back, when Steve realized that Bucky had never really died, and that was why he couldn’t properly mourn him because part of him had known that he wasn’t actually gone. 

Then cue all the traumatic shit they went through after that, sending Steve and his emotions through the ringer over and over as he realized Bucky didn’t remember him or the bond they shared. 

After Siberia, Steve accepted that what he and Bucky had now was probably only going to amount to friendship at best, but Steve would gladly take that over Bucky not remembering Steve at all. 

So Steve went about his life, kept his head down, and definitely did not count the days until he heard news about Bucky again.

Forty two days later _(but really, who’s counting),_ Steve got a call in the middle of the night from an unknown number. 

“Hello?”

“Captain Rogers, It’s T’Challa,” The voice says on the other end. “It’s Bucky.”

Steve jolts up straight in bed, immediately on alert from the weariness in T’Challa’s tone. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s in heat,” T’Challa says, voice pinched and directly to the point.

“Oh,” Steve says, swallowing down the the alarm bells going off inside him, telling him he needs to do everything he can to get to Bucky _right now._

“And he’s asking for you,” T’Challa adds and Steve’s world stops spinning. 

“Do you… what do you mean?” Steve asks, already getting up and throwing on whatever clothes he can find. 

“He remembers you, or at least that’s how it appears,” T’Challa explains. “We had him out of cryo for some tests today and after an hour or so, he started to show signs of his heat coming. We set him up in one of our heat rooms and as it started to fully take hold of him, he started asking, well, _begging,_ for you.”

“Do you… do you think that’s just his heat talking?” Steve asks, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I don’t think so,” T’Challa answers. “He had been acting off all day today and I could tell there was something he wasn’t sharing with us. I think being in cryo helped his brain reset and heal, helped more of his memories come back.”

“Okay,” Steve says, mind made up. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Are you sure?” T’Challa says. 

“Yes,” Steve says. “It’s Bucky.”

They say their goodbyes and without giving it a second thought, Steve calls Tony, and then calls him three more times when he doesn’t answer. 

“This better be fucking good,” Tony says, voice groggy and very angry.

“I need to get to Wakanda as soon as possible,” Steve says in a rush, already on his way out the door. “I know you don’t owe me anything, but I wouldn’t call you if I didn’t have any other option.”

“Is this for… him?” Tony asks and Steve pauses.

“You know it is,” Steve says softly. “Please, Tony. He… needs me. I know you won’t understand it, but if our friendship ever meant anything to you…”

“Meet me at the Tower in fifteen,” Tony says and then hangs up.

Steve sighs in relief and heads to the garage to hop on his bike.

**~*~*~**

Once he’s in the air, Steve is finally left alone with nothing else to think about except Bucky and what he’s probably going through right now. 

Back when this had first happened to them, they didn’t know what was going on. Their presentations had both happened as a result of the serums, so it wasn’t really something common that many people knew how to handle. 

Bucky had had his first heat in the middle of a German forest, Steve there to help him through it, the two of them learning together and figuring it out as they went. 

Steve was thankful when he woke up from the ice and learned that there were more people like him, more research out there and that he could get vital information about this other part of him. He would have given all that away though to have Bucky back. 

But right now in this moment, Steve on his way to Bucky, he was beyond grateful that he is able to go Bucky with confidence this time, finally fully knowing what to do.

By the time Steve was finally landing and meeting T’Challa, his whole body was practically thrumming with the desperate need to be with Bucky and make sure he was okay. The second the got inside, Steve could already sense Bucky’s distress and that set him even more on edge. 

T’Challa, apparently an alpha himself, set his jaw and quickened his pace. Steve followed him, restraining from outright running and following his senses instead of his guide. 

At the end of the long hallway they were currently in, T’Challa stops and says, “He’s in the room with the red light above it. We’ve programmed you into the lock pad, just look into the scanner and the door will open for you. We didn’t tell Bucky you were coming, but he’s been… asking for you still. He’s refusing to do anything, like… almost like a part of him knows you are coming for him. He’s really worked himself into quite the state, so just… prepare yourself.”

Steve nods, not wanting to be rude, but needing to be done with this conversation and getting to Bucky now. T’Challa seems to recognize this and makes his way back down the hallway. Steve turns and all but runs the other direction, towards the room where Bucky is. 

The eye scanner works just like T’Challa said it would and within seconds, Steve is through the door and immediately assaulted with the sights and scent of an omega, _his omega,_ in distress. 

_“Steve, please,”_ Bucky whines, voice more broken and more desperate than Steve has ever heard it. “I need Steve.”

Steve rushes to Bucky, where he’s curled up in a ball on the bed in the corner. The room is dark and warm, air thick and heavy with Bucky’s pheromones and sweat. Steve climbs on the bed, reaching for Bucky gently and pulling him against his body, cradling his face in his hands. 

Bucky doesn’t look at him, eyes glazed over and lost. Steve strokes his cheeks and smiles at him warmly, trying to get him to focus and break out of his heat fog. 

“Baby, I’m right here,” Steve says. “I’m here.”

“Steve?” Bucky asks, blinking a few times, turning his head, but still not seeing Steve. 

Steve looks to the table on the edge of the bed and grabs a cloth and wets it in the large dish of ice water there. Steve presses the cloth to Bucky’s face and neck, continuing to whisper softly to him that he’s there. 

_“Steve,”_ Bucky practically moans, eyes finally focusing on Steve. “You’re here.”

“Yes, baby,” Steve coos. “I’m here.”

“Need you,” Bucky whines, rubbing himself against Steve’s lap. “Please.”

“I know, love,” Steve says. “I’m going to take care of you.”

“Please,” Bucky says and then he’s looking at Steve with the same desperate look and it’s like Steve’s back in that forest in Germany the first time they did this. 

“Can you lie back for me?” Steve asks, helping Bucky change positions. 

Bucky does as he’s asked, although he’s moving slowly, mind and body still clouded with desperate need. Steve helps spread Bucky’s legs and when Bucky whines, he trails soft kisses up his thighs, making Bucky’s whine change to something softer and more content. 

Bucky is soaked through his briefs already, no pants in the picture and as Steve runs a hand up Bucky’s chest, he feels that he’s sweat through his t-shirt as well. Bucky’s skin feels like it’s on fire, and Steve honestly can’t believe he’s lasted this long into his heat without giving himself some kind of relief. 

“You’re burning up, baby,” Steve says from between Bucky’s legs. 

“Hot,” Bucky says in reply.

“I can make it better,” Steve promises, reaching up to tug down Bucky’s underwear. 

Bucky makes a sound of approval and Steve works to get the garment off Bucky’s strong legs. Once that’s done, Steve moves to do the same with Bucky’s damp t-shirt, leaving Bucky bare and gorgeous, sprawled out for him on the mattress. Steve takes the cloth from earlier and dips it back in the ice water, trailing it over Bucky’s heated skin, making him practically purr. 

“Better, love?” Steve asks and Bucky hums, nodding vaguely. 

When Steve’s done cooling Bucky off, he places the cloth back in the dish and settles himself back between Bucky’s thighs. Bucky starts squirming, seeming to know where this is going as Steve trails his fingers up the inside of Bucky’s thighs. 

“I need to see how ready you are,” Steve says. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” Bucky whines, reaching out for Steve with his flesh hand and Steve takes it, bringing it to his lips and kissing his fingers. 

The gesture settles Bucky a bit, making his eyes close and his body quiver less. Steve uses his other hand to trace his fingers over Bucky’s hole, completely soaked and leaking. Steve easily presses in two fingers, Bucky already so loose and ready for more. 

Steve remembers the first time they did this, so surprised by how much Bucky could take with barely any prep. It still surprises Steve now that he can slide in a third and then a fourth finger after only a minute. 

Bucky whimpers and moans the whole time Steve preps him, rolling his hips and silently begging for more, even when Steve’s curling four fingers in him deep. Bucky is still so far under his heat, Steve wants to get him to come at least once to bring him out of it a little before he takes this any farther.

“Gonna make you feel better, baby. Think you can come from just my fingers, hm?” Steve asks gently, curling his fingers into Bucky’s prostate and making Bucky arch on the bed. 

Bucky nods, metal fingers tangling in his long hair and pulling harshly. Steve doubles his efforts now having Bucky’s permission and focuses all of his attention on Bucky’s spot until Bucky is crying out and coming all over himself. 

“There you go, so pretty when you come,” Steve praises, rubbing his fingers over the same spot inside Bucky, even as he tightens around him and squeezes his fingers still in his flesh hand. 

Steve doesn’t relent until Bucky’s breathing evens out and he’s blinking his eyes open finally looking a bit more like himself. Steve watches him carefully as he continues to come out of it and slowly removes his fingers. 

It’s quiet for a moment as Bucky’s chest rises and falls with each breath and Steve focuses on every movement, waiting for something to go wrong. Then Bucky opens his mouth. 

“Please, alpha,” Bucky whimpers and Steve’s eyes snap to Bucky’s face to find Bucky staring at him clearly for the first time since Steve entered the room. “Please give me your knot now. I need it.”

“Buck,” Steve says and Bucky sits up, wrapping his metal arm around Steve’s shoulders. 

Part of Steve had still had reservations about doing this, wondering if Bucky truly remembered him or if it was just the heat talking. He didn’t want to do this if Bucky didn’t really know what they were to each other, but now… it seemed like Bucky remembered everything. 

“I remember,” Bucky says, crawling into Steve’s lap. “You’re my alpha, Steve. I remember everything. God, how could I ever forget that? I’m… fuck, baby. I’m so sorry.”

Steve feels tears suddenly stinging his eyes and he does the only thing he can think of and kisses Bucky, hot and desperate. Bucky kisses him back, metal fingers tangling in his hair and Steve grips Bucky’s waist as Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s hips. 

As Steve slips his tongue past Bucky’s lips, Bucky moans and opens up for him. God, it feels so good to hold Bucky again, to kiss him and Steve promises himself right then and there that he will do whatever it takes to keep Bucky this time, to never let him go again. 

It doesn’t take long before Bucky is hard and leaking against Steve again, desperate as another wave of his heat washes over him. He starts rutting against Steve’s stomach, teeth nipping at Steve’s lips until Steve starts kissing along his jaw and down his neck. 

“Tell me what you want,” Steve purrs against Bucky’s throat. 

“Want you to fuck me, Steve, please,” Bucky begs, rolling his head back. “Need you to knot me.”

“Okay,” Steve says, licking a thick stripe up Bucky’s throat and making him shiver. 

Steve lays Bucky on his back again, reveling in the blissed out look on Bucky’s face. Bucky smiles at Steve, letting his arms fall on either side of his head as he just offers his body to Steve to do whatever he pleases with. 

Steve realizes with a start that he’s still dressed and he makes quick work of ridding himself of his clothes, Bucky watching him with a hungry look the whole time. 

Once naked, Steve doesn’t waste any more time before he’s lining himself up and guiding his cock into Bucky’s ready and waiting hole. Bucky is hot and wet and oh so welcoming around Steve, and it takes everything in him to not just start thrusting instead of giving Bucky time to adjust. 

Bucky has his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watches Steve carefully. Steve knows it’s a lot, always has been whenever Steve first enters him, no matter how much they prep first. Bucky loves it, Steve knows, but that doesn’t change the fact that Steve would hurt him if he just starting going for it right away. 

“Now, alpha,” Bucky says after a minute or so, nodding to Steve. 

Steve leans in and kisses Bucky, partially to distract him in case he’s still too tight. Steve starts thrusting then, slow and shallow at first. Bucky adjusts quickly, legs coming up and wrapping around Steve’s hips, heels digging in. 

Steve starts to lose control after that with the way Bucky kisses him and his hands are all over his body, touching him in all the right ways. Steve starts thrusting in hard and deep, knowing exactly how to work Bucky’s body despite them only getting the opportunity to do this a handful of times. 

Their kiss breaks eventually, both panting too much and jerking around from the force of Steve’s thrusts. Steve instead focuses his attention on watching Bucky fall apart underneath him, trying his damndest to commit the sight to memory.

“Bond me again,” Bucky begs, taking Steve’s hand and bringing it to where Steve’s original bond mark is now mottled with scar tissue where Bucky’s metal arm is fused to his shoulder. “Here.”

Bucky drags Steve’s hand up higher to his neck. They hadn’t marked there originally because it would be harder to cover. Steve hesitates, so Bucky shakes his head. 

“Please, Steve. I want everyone to know I’m yours. I don’t want to ever forget who I belong to. Only you,” Bucky says and Steve dives in to kiss him again, hips never slowing. 

“Okay,” Steve says as he suddenly feels his knot start to swell. “Are you ready?”

Bucky just nods, knowing exactly what’s happening and what’s about to come. Steve kisses him once more, then lifts up and watches Bucky fall apart as Steve pushes his swelling knot into Bucky and starts to come. 

Steve leans in and kisses Bucky’s neck once before he bares his teeth and sinks his teeth in. The bite, mixed with Steve giving Bucky his knot, is too much for Bucky and he cries out as he starts to come, too. Steve holds Bucky through it, shallowly rocking his hips as his cock continues to pump come steadily into Bucky’s willing body. 

As Bucky starts to come back to himself, he smiles at Steve and traces over his own bite mark he gave Steve back in Germany. The mark rests on Steve’s right pec, a bit faded now, but still the perfect imprint of Bucky’s teeth. 

“I don’t know how I could ever forget this,” Bucky says, tone sad. “How… God. I can’t even imagine what it as like for you.”

“I don’t want you to think about it. It doesn’t matter now because we’re together again, okay?” Steve says, still feeling the effects of his glorious orgasm as he’s still locked inside Bucky. 

“But…” Bucky tries to protest, but Steve cuts him off. 

“No, Buck. Please don’t,” Steve says. “I can’t… I can’t go down that path with you. It’s just going to cause you pain and I can’t do that to you.”

Bucky gives Steve a pained look and Steve just smiles at him, brushing hair from his face. 

“Let’s just focus on the future now,” Steve offers and Bucky nods, though Steve can tell he still wants to fight him on it. 

“Fine,” Bucky says. “What now?”

“Well, I think you’re heat’s going to keep us busy for at least a day or two,” Steve says with a smirk, giving a tiny thrust of his hips to emphasize his point, making Bucky whimper. “Then we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I love you,” Steve adds after a moment. “If that wasn’t clear.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I love you, too, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve says and then he’s kissing Bucky again, everything else melting away.


	2. What Happened in Germany...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who inquired about 'what happened in Germany', this one's for you :)

What happened in Germany...

Bucky knew something weird was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Steve, didn’t want to worry him until it became something he couldn’t handle on his own. He just chalked it up to residual effects from Zola’s experiments and carried on like everything was okay now that Steve had rescued him. 

He and Steve had been given their own tent, Bucky thinks because Steve argued that he refused to let Bucky out of his sight again. They end up pushing their cots together like they used to do with their sleeping mats when they would have sleepovers back when they were kids. 

As they’re falling asleep, Bucky senses that Steve is picking up on something being off with him, but when he doesn’t say anything, Bucky just squeezes his eyes shut tighter and tries to force himself to sleep. 

Despite being exhausted, Bucky can’t manage to fall asleep. His skin feels like it’s on fire and his mind is starting to fog over. He tries adjusting his position, and the movement makes him realize he’s sweat through most of his clothes, his underwear feeling particularly wet, and wait, that can’t be right.

Bucky pauses, taking two deep breaths as he tries to figure out what’s happening to him despite the cloudiness in his brain. Bucky slips a hand under the covers and, holding his breath, slips his fingers behind himself and into his underwear. 

Bucky can’t help the surprised gasp that escapes his lips when his fingers are met with a flood of slick as he dips his fingers between his ass cheeks. 

“Buck?” Steve’s groggy voice says into the quiet night air. 

Bucky wants to tell Steve everything’s okay, to go back to sleep, but he doesn’t trust his voice as more panic rises up inside him as a wave of _want_ washes over him.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve says, voice more awake and Bucky hears him shifting on his cot, probably moving so he can get a better look at Bucky. 

“N-nothing,” Bucky stammers. “I’m… I’m fine.”

“Good try, Buck,” Steve says and then pets a hand over Bucky’s forehead. “Jesus, you’re burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Bucky says again, though he feels himself clench as he’s assaulted with the most delicious smell he’s ever experienced, and wait, is that coming from Steve?

Bucky meets Steve’s gaze and he knows he’s not convincing him even a bit, but there’s something else in Steve’s look, something he’s never seen before, something almost… predatory. 

“Bucky… what’s going on?” Steve asks, voice lower, more authoritative. 

“I have no fucking idea,” Bucky all but whines as he starts to squirm under Steve’s intense gaze. “I just… I’m burning up and I… I feel… fuck. Make it stop. Can you… do you know how to make it stop?”

Bucky watches Steve take a deep breath, inhaling through his nose, his eyes closing and a blissful look falling over his face as he does. When Steve opens his eyes the predatory look is back and more prominent as he leans over Bucky. 

“I think I do,” Steve says, but then he’s blinking and shaking his head. “I… don’t know why, though, but… I feel like… I feel like a part of me knows what’s happening and how to make it better. I can’t really understand it, but do you… do you trust me?”

Steve rests a hand on the other side of Bucky’s heated body so he’s hovering just inches away from him and Bucky knows the intoxicating smell is coming from him now, and it manages to calm Bucky at the same time as it causes something new to blossom inside him, something akin to desire. 

“Please,” Bucky pleads, arching up into Steve and offering his neck to him like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“Bucky…” Steve whispers, burying his face in Bucky’s neck and breathing him in. “Can I… can I touch you?”

“Please,” Bucky repeats, even more desperate this time and a whine gets caught in his throat as Steve starts mouthing at his neck, one of his hands tugging down the thin blankets covering Bucky’s body. 

“God, you feel like you’re on fire,” Steve says as he runs a hand up Bucky’s chest. 

“Steve,” Bucky whines as another wave of need washes over him, desperate and heady. “Make it stop.”

“I will, don’t worry. I’ve got you,” Steve practically purrs. 

Steve adjusts on his cot so he can swing a leg over Bucky’s hips to straddle him. Bucky watches with wide eyes as Steve yanks up Bucky’s shirt, tugging until he manages to get it off of Bucky’s sweaty torso. Next, Steve trails heated kisses over Bucky’s flaming chest, if only to distract him from his hands at Bucky’s waist, curling in the waistband of his soaked underwear. 

As Steve’s lips trace over Bucky’s navel, he begins inching Bucky’s underwear down, and Bucky is so distracted by the way Steve teases his tongue over his skin that he can’t even manage to be embarrassed by what Steve is about to see and realize the effect whatever is happening is having on Bucky’s body. 

Steve sits up and pulls Bucky’s underwear off his legs, lifting them up until the offending garment is completely off. Bucky’s legs fall back onto the cot on either side of Steve’s strong body, leaving Bucky’s completely naked body on full display for Steve. 

“Steve,” Bucky says, soft and embarrassed. “I’m…” 

“Absolutely beautiful,” Steve says, cutting him off. “I’ve… Jesus, Bucky. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“Really?” Bucky asks shyly, fingers knotting together over his chest. “I… I always thought… I always thought you weren’t interested in me that way.”

“You’re ridiculous, Bucky. It’s always been you,” Steve says, shaking his head. “Why do you think I was always so weird when you kept trying to set me up?”

“I just thought… I just thought you were shy,” Bucky says. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I wasn’t. I was weird about it because I wanted it to be just me and you,” Steve explains, fingers tracing over Bucky’s hip. “Anyways, I think… I think I know what’s happening to you.”

“Oh?” Bucky says, eyes skimming from Steve’s down to where his hand in slipping over his hip towards his back.

“Yes,” Steve says. “Doctor Erskine explained that this could be a possible side effect of the serum. We, both you and me, something’s happened to both of us and it looks like what’s happening to you right now is that fully presenting in you.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asks, eyes falling closed as he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud as Steve slips his fingers behind him and brushes over where he’s still leaking slick. 

“You’re becoming an omega, Bucky,” Steve says softly. “I don’t… I don’t really know much about it other than what’s happening to you right now can only be helped by and alpha, and lucky for you, I am one now.”

“What?” Bucky says, not of this really making any sense, and Steve’s fingers toying with him is not offering much help.

“I need to know right now, Buck,” Steve asks, fingers stilling. “Do you want to be with me?”

“Of course I do,” Bucky says, voice tight, but he forces himself to focus on Steve and give him a soft smile. “I want to be with you in every way possible.”

“Okay,” Steve says. “Then I can make you feel better.”

 _“Finally.”_ Bucky sighs as he feels the fog take over and all he can think about is Steve and how good he smells and how good he feels pressing against his body. 

“Can you roll over for me?” Steve asks, emphasizing his request with a tug to Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky does, his body practically moving on it’s own accord as he rolls and then lifts up on his knees and falls forward onto his elbows, presenting himself to Steve. He’d be embarrassed by the action if he wasn’t so gone.

“Perfect, baby,” Steve praises and Bucky hums, though it’s choked off by a moan when Steve presses a finger against Bucky’s hole, his ass swallowing it up greedily. 

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky whines, burying his face in his pillow as he hands scramble on the thin blankets. 

“God, you’re so wet for me,” Steve says, voice dripping with awe. “Feel so good, baby.”

Steve presses in another finger, making Bucky arch against it and moan into the pillow. He’s never had anything in his ass before, and he thinks he’s clearly been missing out, because this feels fucking amazing. At the same time though, it’s not _enough._

“More,” Bucky all but begs. “Please Steve. I need more.”

“I know, baby, soon,” Steve says. “I need to make sure you’re ready for me.”

Bucky whines, Steve’s words taking a moment to process as he realizes Steve means he’s going to fuck him, and oh God, _yes please._

“Steve, now,” Bucky begs, pressing his hips back for emphasis. “Need it.”

“Not yet,” Steve says, but gives Bucky another finger instead, curling them into his hole and stretching him out. 

“Fuck,” Bucky curses, biting down on his fist as he tries to keep from begging again. 

If Bucky wasn’t so far gone, he would realize that he’s already about to come. He doesn’t though, and when Steve drives his fingers in again and touches something inside Bucky that sends pleasure zinging up his spine, he comes loud and powerful, his whole body shaking with it. 

“There you are,” Steve coos, not stopping the assault on Bucky’s prostate. “So good for me.”

Bucky’s gasping for air, aftershocks rocking through him, but he realizes that he’s still so horny, that one orgasm barely even took the edge off. He still wants more, and he tells Steve as much.

“I know, love,” Steve says. “I know exactly what you need. Just need to make sure you’re completely ready first.”

Steve shoves in a fourth finger, Bucky having tightened a bit from his orgasm, making the stretch feel delicious and much welcomed. 

Steve continues to stretch him for a little while longer until Bucky can’t even consciously tell what he’s saying, just knows he’s going to come again. 

“I think you’re ready now,” Steve says and without much warning, flips Bucky over onto his back. 

Bucky watches Steve as he quickly strips out of his clothes, mouth immediately watering and he feels his hole push out another wave of slick when his eyes land on Steve’s cock, long and thick, hanging proudly between his thighs.

“Please,” Bucky begs, making grabby hands for Steve as he loses himself to the pure need again now that he’s so close to finally getting what his body desperately wants.

Steve smiles at Bucky, leaning down over him and bringing their lips together, making Bucky let out a surprised sound as he realizes this is the first time they’ve ever actually kissed. Bucky immediately wraps his body around Steve, holding him in place as he parts his lips and welcomes Steve’s curious tongue into his mouth. 

Steve pulls back with a nip to Bucky’s bottom lip and then it all happens so fast, Bucky almost misses it. In a swift movement, Steve lifts up, spreads Bucky’s legs, and then he’s entering him, one fluid motion until he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Holy fuck,” Bucky moans, head rocking back as every cell in his body ignites with pleasure at finally getting what it’s desired. 

Just like the first, Bucky’s second orgasm sneaks up on him and again he’s coming without much warning, just from having Steve’s cock inside him. 

“Better, baby?” Steve asks with a smirk, rocking his hips experimentally and then falling back down to curl his arms around Bucky and hold him tight to his body. 

“So much,” Bucky moans as Steve starts to grind his hips into him, brain still pretty much offline from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Steve gives him a few minutes before he starts fucking into him with earnest, but when he does, Bucky thinks that he never wants anything else but this for the rest of his life. 

He’s about to tell Steve as much when Steve moans and buries his face in Bucky’s neck. Steve pauses for a moment, breath hot on Bucky’s throat. 

“It’s happening,” Steve groans. “I need… I need you to tell me you want this.”

“Yes, fuck, I want you to come inside me,” Bucky rushes out, digging his nails into Steve’s shoulder blades. 

“It’s, Buck, it’s more than that,” Steve says, lifting up to look at Bucky, brushing his damp bangs off his forehead. “I’m going to knot. My cock… it’s going to swell and lock me inside you when I come. It’s… it’s what will help you feel better and come out of what’s happening to you.”

“I want it,” Bucky says, nodding to emphasize his answer. 

“Okay,” Steve says, nodding, too. “Whatever you want.”

Steve kisses Bucky then, distracting Bucky as he thrusts his hips forward, stretching Bucky to his limits as what Bucky can only assume is Steve’s knot breeches him. Bucky gasps against Steve’s mouth, nails scrambling for purchase against Steve’s back as he comes a third time. 

Bucky’s orgasm lasts even longer this time, practically knocking him out from the intense pleasure as he feels Steve starting to come inside him. Steve holds him through it, whispers sweet nothings in his ear.

As Bucky starts to come to, he can still feel Steve flooding him with come. Steve is shaking above him, clearly still feeling the effects of his orgasm. Bucky strokes his fingers up Steve’s spine, turning his face so he can kiss Steve’s cheek.

“God, I can still feel you coming inside me,” Bucky says in a small voice. “I like it.”

“I like _you,”_ Steve says, grinning widely. “I more than like you. I love you, Buck.”

Bucky bites back a smile, but he can’t help the the way his belly floods with warmth as he admits, “I love you, too.”

“There’s something else I want to share with you,” Steve says, tracing his fingers over Bucky’s shoulder. “Another part of all this is we have the ability to bond. I can… I can mark you here next time I knot, and then you can mark me, too. It’s like… tying our souls together forever. I can’t… I can’t lose you again. I want to promise myself to you, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” Bucky says, wanting nothing more. 

Bucky pulls Steve in for another kiss, Steve’s knot finally dying down just in time for round two. It’s slower this time, less desperate and more sensual as Steve takes Bucky apart piece by piece. 

When Steve’s knot swells this time, Bucky guides Steve’s mouth to his shoulder and softly whispers, “Mark me, please. Make me yours.”

Steve kisses Bucky’s shoulder first, then just as he pushes his knot inside Bucky’s willing body, he bites Bucky’s shoulder, hard enough to break the skin. Bucky moans and closes his eyes as he comes, pain and pleasure mixing in an intoxicating mess inside him. 

Steve rolls them as Bucky is still shaking through aftershocks and holds Bucky so reverently Bucky can’t help but hide his face in Steve’s chest. Bucky kisses across Steve’s flushed skin, licking over it until he finds his spot.

Bucky looks up at Steve, who gives him a nod of approval before Bucky takes his turn to mark Steve, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth on Steve’s right pec. Steve gasps and Bucky feels another wave of come pump into him, sighing happily as he actually _feels_ everything slide into place around him.

It’s Bucky and Steve, Steve and Bucky. The two of the against the world. Bucky wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't quit these two!
> 
> happy Sunday everyone! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, or if you have any requests!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you loved it/hated it, you know, whatever!
> 
> Also let me know if you have any good stucky ABO recs, pretty please :)


End file.
